La dulzura de la magía
by rochelle93
Summary: Despues de la muerte de de su antigua novia que hara caleb?Que haran todos cuando se encuentren con la presencia de otra brujeria y brujos? Es Casandra .... si lo quereis saber leer la historia y ya lo sabreis, COMENTAD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, lo mas seguro es que no sepáis mucho de mi ya que mi primer fic es de crepúsculo y este es de la alianza del mal.**

**Bueno espero que os guste.**

**1ª: Aviso esta película no es mía, no soy rica.**

**2ª:Trama que pasaría si una familia Europea mas exactamente de Navarra pirenaica se trasladara y que esa familia oculta un secreto? ¿Cómo reaccionaria Caleb al conocer a Casandra después de la muerte misteriosa de su antigua novia?¿Os gustara?**

El viento congelaba aun mas mis ya helaros dedos, dedos que sostenían unas margaritas blancas delante de su tumba. La tumba de la chica que mas había querido hasta el momento. Había sido un curso con ella estupendo hasta que esa terrible enfermedad desconocida le arrebato la vida. Me acuerdo como cada día iba a verla y le decía que se pondría bien, pero cada día empeoraba. Mas y mas y mas. Incluso todos pensaron a que se debía a que Chace había vuelto y la estaba matando, pero no encontraron ninguna prueba de que eso fuese verdad, y como se veía que iba pasar murió. Murió el 12 de febrero del mismo curso en el que se habían conocido.

Se inclino delante de la tumba para dejar las margaritas delante de la tumba como una ofrenda a ella. Se levanto y se marcho en su coche a casa. Paso por varias casas hasta llegar a la suya.

Salude a mi madre y me contó que habían llegado la nueva familia.

-Son Españoles, y por lo que se tienen una hija de tu edad aproximadamente. Puede ser que te guste.

-Mama déjalo ya.

Odiaba que mi madre intentase buscarme una chica, no veía que yo ya había tenido una, y que no quería a ninguna mas.

-Por lo menos conócela a lo mejor te cae bien.

Suspire, hacía poco que mi madre estaba superando ser alcohólica, tenía que confortarla al menos un poco.

-Lo intentare.

Sonrió, con una sonrisa que hubiese jurado no haber visto en años.

-Esta bien.

Me marche a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa y dormí solamente con unos boxers.

Esa noche sentí como nunca antes había sentido una fuerte presencia en la colina, una presencia atractiva y embriagadora, pero ante todo oscura y seductora. Y después de sentirla me acuno como si de una cuna y nana tratase, como si cuando un niño en brazos de su madre y su dulce olor a almizcle dominase el lugar. Dulce, esa era la palabra todo ello era dulce de aspirar, y saber que dormirás hasta que se termine todo. Cada vez era mas intenso hasta que no pude aguantar mas y caí ante su presencia. Sucumbí ante el sueño.

**Bueno que os parece?**

**Espero que os guste ya se que es poco pero no me da hoy para poner mas mañana tengo dos exámenes y si sigo así los voy a suspender.**

**Agradecería que me pusieseis comentarios, críticos o constructivos. Y lo que queráis pondré pronto.**

Rochelle93 


	2. Chapter 2

Ola muchísimas gracias que me hallas opinado ahora mismo estoy intentando leérmelo todo, pero terminare mañana o pasado, he terminado los exámenes, pero (mal) BIEN (k forzado lo he puesto es mentira) pero bueno Papa no se me ha enfadado mucho, y dejo de contaros mi vida, bueno que gracias por los comentarios y aquí va la continuación.

1-MI nombre es Casandra Luis de Redin.

Solo con ver el lugar o mejor dicho el pueblo lleno de, ¿cómo decir la palabra? Aburrimiento? Depresivo? Antiguo? Gris?. Yo diría que un combinado con de todo eso pero con un aura de poder, un poder fascinante, bueno para mi todo era fascinante, pero esto era increíble. Había leído ya algo sobre esta colina de pequeña pero repito era pequeña y no me acuerdo, así que solo mire por el cristal de la ventanilla del coche de la parte trasera, los sin fin de árboles, de niebla, y un con fin de tío bueno a lo lejos delante de una tumba. Me pregunte quien sería, si sería majo o si seria mi estilo.

Casandra baja de los cielos ya sabes cual ha sido todo tus problemas, déjale en paz. Seguro que es un capullo y que tiene novia.

Papa y mama iban en el coche de delante y yo iba con mis tres hermanos mayores. Todos nosotros tristes por abandonar nuestro hogar, raras veces habíamos tenido uno pero lo ocurrido le rompía el alma a cualquiera. Mama llevaba meses llorando sin dejar de repetir que lo sabía, que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Y ahora parecía que lo había superado, pero eso era imposible si ni siquiera nosotros lo habíamos podido aun superar, mama había dicho un comienzo de cero temporal.

Y por ello había tenido que dejar mi España, mi Navarra y sus horribles leyendas, y mi Menorca, mi isla. De toda la familia yo había sido la única que había nacido allí, yo y, y ... él.

No pude evitar derramar un par de lagrimas silenciosas y quitármelas antes de que algún hermano las viera.

Entonces note su presencia una presencia mágica que a todos los del coche nos hizo estremecer y enseguida pensé en él. En el chico enfrente de la tumba, pero no era de extrañar ya que los hijos de Ipswich se encontraban en Spencer, o eso decían las viejas leyendas.

Estuve pensando en esas leyendas un rato recordándolas hasta que una suave sacudida me despertó, era mi hermano Álvaro, el era el mas diferente de toda la familia en vez de ser castaño de ojos castaños como dominábamos mayoritariamente, el era un rubio ceniza casi castaño y los ojos verdes de mi padre. Solamente era un año mayor que yo pero se había liado con todas las chicas de España y haberse metido en problemas para el resto de su vida.

Salí del coche y cogí las desgastaras bolsas de viaje que usábamos siempre, yo una maleta de estas grandes de viaje, una bolsa roja con lo que halla y de estos bolsos grandes, además de que tendré que hacer una bajada mas a por una caja con C.D.s, libros y una lámpara.

Después de subir al segundo piso de la casa, mejor dicho mansión que ves en las películas, estilo principio del s.XIX., llegue a una habitación grande con una cama de una sola persona sin mantas si almohada, un escritorio con un ordenador de ultima generación, una estantería vacía, un pequeño armario de caoba, paredes color miel dorado que llegaban hasta tocar una puerta que conduciría hasta el baño, de mis hermanos era la única que tenía baño propio, y luego un ventanal enorme que mostraba un imponente paisaje de multitud de verdes conjugaros con grises y marrones para otorgar un paisaje para mi gusto desolado y a la vez familiar.

Deje las bolsas sobre la cama y me fui directa al baño, y me maraville, de baldosas azules y platinas, con una bañera en una esquina, un water y un espejo que se difuminaba con las baldosas plateara y el mueble lavamanos con un montón de cajones. Si me gustaba podía ser un estupendo baño si lo adornaba un poco.

Un aviso desde el piso de abajo me hizo saber que debía bajar para cenar.

Después de la cena y de conocer a una mujer, me habían dado unas sabanas para la cama y algunos geles para el baño. Cuando termine deje que mi presencia recorriera todo el pueblo y cada vez me note mas embriagadora hasta notar la presencia que quería, él.

Lo seduje durante bastante tiempo pero el era bastante resistente y no se daba cuenta que no le quería hacer daño solo dejar que mi presencia le acunase por así decirlo toda la noche. Pero cada vez que se resistía ponía mas empeño encanto en ello hasta que al final cuando me iba a rendir callo bajo mi embrujo, y le acune, le deje sin pesadillas y le hice notar el poder de mi espíritu. No vete, Casandra vete de una vez no te metas en problemas, no otra vez. Y me marche pero al hacerlo abrí los ojos, era de día la luz entraba por mi ventanal y por un acto de vagueza me gire en su contra para no verla. Para dormir y olvidar mi dolor, para respirar tranquila una noche.

**Ola gracias a todas vuestra opiniones, esperad un momento si solo he tenido una, gracias y espero que me sigas opinando me lo estoy leyendo pero lentamente.**

**Weno que me sigáis opinando besos.**


End file.
